moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles County
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = County | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Beverly Hills; Burbank; Los Angeles; Malibu; Pasadena | 1st = }} Los Angeles County is a county located in the U.S. state of California. The city of Los Angeles is the county seat of Los Angeles County. It was first incorporated on February 18th, 1850 and dominates the entire region of Southern California. Nearly all of the events of the 1970 horror film Count Yorga, Vampire takes place in the city of Los Angeles. Major points of interest include Count Yorga's castle mansion as well as the Port of Los Angeles. Bulgarian vampire, Count Yorga, came to the United States and used a mansion in L.A. in order to cultivate a growing coven of vampire brides. Through his machinations, he managed to vampirize the mother of a woman named Donna as well as a brunette girl named Erica Landers. Donna's friend, Michael Thompson and the physician, James Hayes, came to their rescue. Although they was unable to save either woman, they did succeed in destroying Yorga, his brutish valet, Brudah as well as Donna's mother. Hayes did not survive this encounter. Cities located in * Beverly Hills * Burbank * Los Angeles * Malibu * Santa Monica Films that take place in * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) * Angel Eyes (1993) (briefly) * Beverly Hills Cop (1984) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) * Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) * Chopping Mall (1986) * Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) * Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971) * Fast and the Furious, The (2001) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) (Final scenes only) * Hollywood Boulevard (1976) * Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008) * Island, The * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) (Partially) * KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park (1978) * New Nightmare (1994) * Not of This Earth (1988) * Pretty Woman (1990) * Pulp Fiction (1994) * Shocker * Species (1995) * Tango & Cash (1989) * Terminator (1984) * Transformers * Wedding Ringer, The (2015) * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) * Zombies vs. Strippers (2012) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Counties Category:California Category:Los Angeles County Category:30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010)/Miscellaneous Category:Angel Eyes (1993)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop II (1987)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop III (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Chopping Mall (1986)/Miscellaneous Category:Count Yorga, Vampire (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast and the Furious, The (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Hollywood Boulevard (1976)/Miscellaneous Category:Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008)/Miscellaneous Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Not of This Earth (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Pretty Woman (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Pulp Fiction (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Species (1995)/Miscellaneous Category:Tango & Cash (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Terminator (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Wedding Ringer, The (2015)/Miscellaneous Category:Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999)/Miscellaneous Category:Zombieland (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Zombies vs. Strippers (2012)/Miscellaneous